


Fallout 4 Word Prompts

by ScorpioSkies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Four Word Prompts, Humour, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSkies/pseuds/ScorpioSkies
Summary: A collection of Fallout 4 shorts based on four word prompts I've received and written as writing warm-ups! Anything goes so long as the four words are included in the story, so anything can happen! :)Prompt words shall be in bold!(Yep the title is a pun. I regret nothing!)





	1. Fairy, Kangaroo, Fireplace, Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> In which Hayley and Shaun learn about the toothfairy!

“Mom, if Hayley doesn’t have radiation poisoning then how come her teeth are falling out?” Shaun frowned, drumming his fingers against the kitchen table. “I asked Dad about it and he said that it happens to all children… but I don’t remember losing mine.”

 

Nora paused for a moment before returning to the task at hand, spooning generous heaps of powdered mutfruit into two glasses of chilled brahmin milk. When she had stirred both glasses she turned back to Shaun with a smile and carried the drinks over to the kitchen table where he was sat.

 

“Well, you’re a big boy, Shaun. You lost your baby teeth when you were younger to make way for the teeth you have now,” she explained, placing one of the glasses in front of him.

 

“You’d think I’d remember something like that though,” he sighed glumly, tracing his finger along the rim of the glass. “What’s this, anyway?”

 

“A **milkshake** ,” Nora smiled, watching as he drew the glass closer and sniffed at it. “Well, a wasteland take on a milkshake... Brahmin milk doesn’t taste quite like cow’s milk, and mutfruit doesn’t taste a thing like cherry. Let me know how… you… like it…”  

 

She trailed off as Shaun glugged down the last of his glass, unable to suppress a smile at the sight of the purple milk-stache above his lips. “So, was it any good?”

 

“Yep! Really good - can I have another one? Please?”

 

Nora was about to reply when she was interrupted by loud, excited yaps and giggles that were fast approaching the back door. She turned her head in time to see it fly open, slamming back against the wall as Dogmeat and her youngest child, Hayley, bounded inside like **kangaroos.**

 

“Mommy! Mommy! I lost another tooth!” Hayley yelled, ceasing her skipping to rush to Nora’s side, brandishing a small tooth between her fingers.

 

“That’s great news, honey!” Nora beamed, pulling her daughter onto her lap, cardboard ‘power armour’ and all. “I guess that means we’ll be visited by the tooth **fairy** tonight!”

 

“The tooth fairy?” her children asked in unison, two sets of brown eyes turning towards her.

 

“That’s right, the tooth fairy!” she nodded, adjusting her hold on Hayley as the girl began removing her cardboard bracers, her daily patrols with her father evidently done for the day. “When you lose your baby teeth the tooth fairy flies into your house while you’re sleeping and leaves a cap underneath your pillow. If the tooth is _really_ clean, she might even pay you up to ten caps for it!”

 

Hayley and Shaun exchanged a look.

 

“What does she look like?” Hayley frowned, turning to face her.

 

“Why does she want the teeth?” Shaun prompted, “and how does she get into the houses?”

 

“Well, if somebody can grab a pen and piece of paper for me, I’ll show you.” Nora promised, releasing Hayley from her arms as the girl immediately hopped from her lap to retrieve them.

 

As she pattered away across the room Dogmeat raised his head from his paws, ears pricked. Seconds later he was racing out the backdoor with a volley of excited barks.

 

“Sounds like Dad’s back,” Shaun commented, catching Nora’s eye as the faint clank of power armour became audible. “He might like a milkshake, too! It’s been really hot today,” he added, pulling a puppy-dog expression that would have made Dogmeat proud.

 

“I’ve taught you too well,” Nora smirked, ruffling his dark hair before she rose to make more glasses.

* * *

  


“ _PSSST! Shaun! Wake up!”_ Hayley whispered, gripping the rails on either side of the bed and shaking it from side to side.

 

Shaun groaned from where he lay on the bottom bunk, reluctantly opening his eyes. The bedroom he shared with Hayley was dark, the hallway light absent from beneath the door, which could only mean that it was late enough for their parents to have gone to bed.

 

“ _SHAUN!”_

 

The bed rattled as Hayley shook it with renewed vigour, causing both bunks to sway. He sighed again, knowing full well that she wouldn’t stop until she had his attention. “What is it, Hayley?” he demanded, glaring at the mattress above him.

 

“What if she can still get in?”

 

“What if _who_ can still get in?”

 

“ _The tooth fairy!_ ”

 

Shaun rolled his eyes and leaned out from the side of his bed, glaring up at Hayley’s silhouette. “Look. Dad already shuttered the windows and barred the doors. If  he says she can’t get in, she can’t get in. So _goodnight._ ”

 

He was about to retreat back under his blankets when Hayley whispered again, her voice trembling with fear. “But Mom said she has _wings_! What if she flies down the chimney?”

 

Shaun’s eyes snapped open.

 

He hadn’t thought of that.

 

* * *

 

Nora awoke to sweltering heat.

 

As per usual Danse’s body was spooning hers, his arms holding her in a protective embrace whilst radiating heat like a furnace. But she was certain that he wasn’t the reason she felt so hot. The air itself was hot and stuffy.  

 

She carefully slipped free of Danse’s hold, trying not to wake him as she peeled off the covers and placed her feet on the floorboards. Her frown deepened. Even the floor felt warm…

 

She padded towards the nearest window and opened the shutters, allowing a cool night breeze to blow inside. She leaned upon the windowsill, taking a moment to admire the now fortified river that flowed around Sanctuary, the water shimmering silver in the moonlight.

 

Earlier that evening Danse had shuttered and barred each window and door at Hayley’s tearful behest, thanks to Nora’s stories about the tooth fairy backfiring horribly. Somehow between her terrible art skills and exaggerated stories, she had convinced the children that the fairy was evil, building a castle from deathclaw and children’s teeth.

 

She chuckled, closing her eyes as she breathed in the fresh air. _Guess I need tips from Piper on storytelling…_

 

Behind her Danse stirred and when she turned to look he was watching her, now sitting up. “Is something wrong?” he whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“No, I was just feeling a little too hot,” she shrugged, smiling at him. “House is a little stuffy, so I figured I’d open the window and get some fresh air.”  

 

“Well, if you hadn’t scared Hayley and Shaun with that ridiculous story…”

 

“Hey, pre-war kids used to _love_ the tooth fairy!” Nora protested, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. At his raised eyebrow she added “they’ll be fine with it once I put some caps under Hayley’s pillow, you’ll see!”

 

“No.” Danse said firmly, using the notorious ‘Paladin voice.’

 

“No?”

 

“ _No_ you will _not_ place caps under their pillows, Nora!” he insisted, drawing his eyebrows together. “It took me _three hours_ to convince them that they were safe in their beds! I will not let you undermine their sense of security in their own home!”

 

“But weren’t you listening earlier?” Nora grinned, a mischievous sparkle in her eye. “She’s _magical_ , Danse! You can’t stop the tooth fairy!”  

 

As she took a step towards the door instead of their bed Danse rolled from the mattress and onto his feet, hands raised and ready to grab her. With a smile he rumbled “I think you’ll find with my training, I can stop just about anything…”

 

Nora’s lips twitched, wondering if she should challenge him or let herself be caught, when Danse frowned and sniffed. He straightened up, brow furrowed as he turned towards the door. “Can you smell that?”

 

He pulled the door open as Nora approached - and then he swore, charging across the landing and down the stairs.

 

At the scent of smoke Nora’s eyes flew wide and she followed, instead surging towards the children’s room rather than the source of the fire. Ignoring the smoke that burned her eyes, Nora threw open the door - only for her heart to stop at the sight of the empty beds.

 

For a moment she stood there, consumed by a void of fear and panic when a loud, familiar wail echoed from downstairs.

 

_Hayley!_

 

She didn’t even remember leaving the room. Moments later she was storming down the stairs and into the smoke, ready to go deathclaw-matriarch on whatever threatened her children.

 

She charged into the living room as a metal bucket clattered to the floor and discovered Danse standing beside the now drenched **fireplace** **_,_ ** Hayley held in one arm as she bawled into his shoulder whilst Shaun stood beside him also on the verge of tears.

 

“What _happened_?” Nora demanded, her voice shrill and entire body shaking. “What are you two doing down here?”

 

“ _We thought the tooth fairy was gonna come down the chimney!”_ Shaun cried, bursting into tears.

 

Danse ushered the crying boy ahead of him, out towards the kitchen though he paused as he was passing Nora, pinning her with a stern look. “No more pre-war fairy stories. _Ever._ ”


	2. Doorbell, Robes, Gelatinous, Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curie has a bad day.

Nora’s nose wrinkled in distaste as she opened the can of dog food, peeling back the lid to reveal the brown, **gelatinous** mess concealed within. The stench of two century old gravy and meat assailed her nostrils, making her stomach lurch.

Dogmeat’s tail thumped happily against the floorboards as he sidled closer, licking his chops and waiting for his eagerly anticipated lunch.

“Ugh…Are you _sure_ you like this stuff, boy?” She frowned, turning the tin upside down and watching as the meat and jelly poured into the dog bowl with an audible splat. A few droplets peppered her cheeks and she grimaced, before retrieving a fork and grinding the mess down.

Many people in the wasteland, some of her friends included, considered tins of dog food a delicacy. _Meat and gravy flavoured jelly preserved for over two centuries – who wouldn’t love to eat that?_

She could still remember the incredulous look Danse had given her when she’d seen the tins in his quarters and asked where he kept his dog.

Shaking the memory from her head and telling herself firmly that grilled radroach was probably worse, Nora stooped down to place Dogmeat’s bowl on the floor.

It was just as he began wolfing down his meal that she heard the insistent chiming of a small bell, prompting her to straighten up and look through the open door into the hallway. She glanced down at her pip-boy, checking the time before raising her eyebrows and striding towards the door.

She hadn’t expected to see anyone other than Danse later that day, when it was time for her to return to the Prydwen and continue her Knight-ly duties.

_Unless Preston’s got an emergency for me to deal with?_

The improvised **doorbell** sounded again just as she opened the front door, but she didn’t meet a flustered colonel or early paladin standing outside. Instead she found Curie, her delicate fingers still grasping the cord.

Nora’s eyes widened and she gagged, covering her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her blue frock coat.

Curie was _filthy_ , her clothes caked in muck and saturated with the foul green slime that she associated with mirelurks.

Curie smiled sheepishly, her pale cheeks flushing with colour as she cleared her throat and nervously wrung her hands.

“I am terribly sorry to trouble you, Madame, but I do not have anywhere else to turn,” she began, her gold flecked eyes both apologetic and imploring. “Today I was down by the river collecting some mirelurk eggs, when a couple of them hatched and caught me quite by surprise. I had intended to bathe at my home, but my shower is not working…”

“Say no more…” Nora croaked, her eyes watering. “You can use my bath… Can’t have the other settlers chasing you out of Sanctuary…”

“Thank you, Madame!” Curie cried, clapping her hands together. “I will go and retrieve my toiletries at once!”

* * *

 

 

The front door had been left slightly ajar, so Curie pushed it open and cautiously entered Nora’s home, peering around the hallway. She could hear the splash of water from somewhere up the stairs and smiled, closing the door behind her before she proceeded further inside.

“Madame?” she called, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

“Come on up!” Nora’s voice replied. “I’ve got the bath running for you!”

Without further hesitation, Curie climbed the wooden steps and arrived on the first floor. Two of the three doorways were open. Dogmeat stood in one, watching her with his head cocked quizzically, and through the other she could see an old bathtub, a faint cloud of steam rising from it.

Her first instinct was to greet Dogmeat with a friendly pat, but when the canine whined and fled back into Nora’s bedroom, she sighed and made for the bathroom instead.

The air was permeated by a floral aroma, and when she glanced into the bath she noticed a faint lilac tint to the water.

“I added some oils for you,” Nora spoke from the doorway, causing her to jump. “They always help me to relax, and you look like you’ve been having a rough day.”

When Curie turned it was to find Nora had changed out of her General’s uniform and into a Brotherhood flight suit, though it was open and fastened around her waist by the sleeves, revealing the black tank-top she was wearing underneath.

“That is most kind of you, Madame,” Curie smiled. “If only we had the means to make some bubbles in the water also… that would have made it a true pre-war bath time, no?”

“You’d have needed a rubber duck, too,” Nora smirked, leaning down to scratch Dogmeat behind the ear. He was standing slightly behind her, a battered looking alien toy grasped in his jaws. “I’m afraid the closest you’ll get is Squeak, though,” she added, indicating the toy.

“Oh, that will be quite all right, I should think,” Curie beamed. “As sweet as I find Dogmeat, he is not very hygienic, after all.”

Dogmeat growled slightly and turned away, his claws clicking on the wooden floorboards as he retreated back into Nora’s room.

“Looks like you hurt his feelings,” Nora smirked, shaking her head as she stepped further into the bathroom. “Anyway, there’s some spare bath **robes** on the back of the door, and I’ve left some clean towels on the hamper for you over there.” As she spoke, she pointed them out before heading back into the hallway. “I’ve got to finish packing, but feel free to take your time, okay?”

She had taken maybe three steps from the room before she turned around again, reappearing in the doorway.

“One more thing. Paladin Danse will be coming around later. Do you remember what I told you before?”

Curie pursed her lips, thinking for a moment before her face brightened and she nodded.

“Oui, Madame! When speaking with Monsieur Danse, I am _not_ to mention that I am a synth, nor am I to mention that I was ever a robot!”

“Tres bien!” Nora grinned, giving her a thumbs up. “Well, enjoy your bath and feel free to run another one if you need to… you’ve got a lot to clean off.”

Curie’s cheeks flared again as Nora left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 

Curie had filled the bath for a second time when she heard footsteps race towards the house, followed by an urgent hammering on the front door. As she sat up, the warm water lapping around her shoulders, she heard Nora race from her room and down the stairs.

Almost as soon as the front door opened, Preston began speaking urgently and moments later the door slammed shut again, two sets of footsteps running away from the house.

“I wonder what has happened?” She frowned, rising from the water only to gasp.

The bath water was warm and inviting, but the air outside of it was cold.

For a moment she almost retreated back underwater, but then strengthened her resolve.

“My friends might need my help,” she said firmly, forcing herself to step from the tub and onto the bathmat.

She had just wrapped the largest of the towels around herself when there came an insistent scratching at the door, accompanied by a whine.

Without a second thought, Curie pulled it open and watched as Dogmeat entered.

The canine ran around her legs, causing her to stumble slightly as he began darting around the room.

“Is something the matter, Dogmeat?” She asked, slowly approaching him as he sniffed around the bathtub, whining to himself.

“Dogmeat?” She repeated softly, extending her hand to smooth down his coat.

Dogmeat slipped away from her, moving to where her clothes and towels were piled atop the closed toilet seat. He began to sniff them loudly, burrowing his snout into the fabrics.

“Monsieur Dogmeat!” Curie chided, grasping her towel more tightly about herself as she approached. “That is hardly proper behaviour and most unhygienic! I must insist you desist immediately!”

When his only response was to wag his tail and watch her from the corner of his eye, Curie pouted and stepped forwards, her hand closing about the pile just as Dogmeat seized the spare towel and her dress in his jaws.

Curie’s eyes widened as Dogmeat growled playfully.

He pulled backwards, bracing himself on his hind legs as he raised his front, trying to use his weight against her.

“Dogmeat! You are being a very bad dog!” Curie cried, pulling back firmly. “I need my clothes to get dressed!”

Dogmeat’s growls increased in volume and he shook his head, yanking Curie’s arms with the motion.

She could feel her grip slipping and, sensing imminent defeat, put all her strength into one final pull.

Dogmeat let go.

She gasped, staggering backwards, her legs bumping against the tub –

_SPLASH!_

Water sprayed the entire bathroom and Curie spluttered, her arms flailing wildly as her head went underwater. She dropped the dress and towel without thinking, seizing the edge of the tub as she breached the surface with a gasp.

She had hit her head on the way down and was only thankful that she hadn’t been knocked unconscious.

_That could have been it!_ She thought, pulling herself from the bath and doubling over, trying to catch her breath. _I might have drowned, and that would have been the end of poor little Curie!_

For a few moments she remained where she was, shivering in the sodden towel.

Dogmeat had disappeared from sight, but she could hear him barking frantically downstairs. As her teeth began to chatter, she raised one hand to check for any bumps forming on her head.

When she was satisfied that she had no serious head wounds or a concussion, she turned to look into the bath and groaned.

All of her clothes were submerged beneath the water.

“Oh… but today has been such a _bother_!” She sighed, glancing around for a better substitute than the filthy clothes she had arrived in, which were bundled up on the floor. She caught sight of the robes Nora had indicated earlier and pulled one down, just as she heard a loud clanking in the street.

Dogmeat’s barks increased sevenfold.

“Oh, what now?” she sighed, dropping the sodden towel from her petite frame in favour of the robe. The material was slightly worn but thick and heavy, absorbing some of the water.

Downstairs, Dogmeat began to howl, sending chills down her  spine. Her eyes narrowed as the clanking sound became louder… and faster.

_Dogmeat howls only when there is imminent danger…_

CRASH!

Curie gasped as she heard the front door collide with a wall downstairs, the floorboards shaking beneath her feet.

Her mind racing, she fled from the bathroom as the intruder moved along the ground floor. Dogmeat was still barking, his claws skittering towards the stairs as she raced into Nora’s room.

When he surged onto the landing, she gestured to him frantically, her eyes bulging as the heavy footsteps arrived at the foot of the stairs.

_I have only moments!_ She realised, closing the door behind Dogmeat and snapping the lock shut.

The intruder began climbing the stairs, the wood groaning with every step.

She glanced around for a weapon, her eyes desperately scanning the racks set on the walls. There were many guns on display, but there was no ammo in sight….

Her eyes fell upon one of Nora’s stranger prizes, and she nodded to herself, hurrying across the room to seize the weapon that had been dubbed ‘The Junk Jet’.

She seized an assortment of items, ranging from the cuddly toys Nora collected to various stationary, picture frames and pieces of jewellery. She had just powered it up when a deep, distorted voice spoke from the other side of the door.

“Come out with your hands up, intruder! I’m only asking once!”  

“Moi? An intruder?” Curie demanded, aiming the wide barrel of the jet towards the door. “I think you will find I was _invited_ here! It is _you_ who kicked down the door! But I will _not_ give in to your **intimidation**! I am armed and will face you with force if necessary!”

Dogmeat whined, scratching at the door before looking at her with pleading eyes.

“If you’re not an intruder, then you have nothing to fear!” The voice called again. “Come out with your hands up!”

Curie didn’t reply, her palms beginning to sweat as she gripped the Junk Jet more tightly, having set it to full power.

Dogmeat shot away from the door and seconds later it flew open, the wood splintering as a figure in power armour stormed into the room. Curie flinched and opened fire.

A sloth toy flew from the barrel in a purple blur, striking the armour with an explosion of stuffing. As she continued firing items in quick succession, Dogmeat barked frantically, running in distressed circles between them.

The power armoured figure grunted as a teddy bear struck the helmet, exploding in a cloud of fluff like the unfortunate sloth before it.

As jewellery and various items shattered against the plating, Curie heard voices in the street below and began to scream for help.

Moments later footsteps were thundering across the ground floor and up the stairs, just as the last pocket watch shattered against the intruder’s chest plate.

“ _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!_ ” Nora roared, and Curie felt relief as her friend charged into the room, flanked by Preston and two members of the local militia.

The intruder turned to face the General as she entered, stepping back to allow her more room.

Nora’s eyes widened in horror, taking in the shattered jewellery and ruined toys that were strewn across the floor.

Dogmeat picked up the remains of the sloth toy, placing it in Nora’s hand and licking her fingers as if to comfort her.

“Sidney?” She whispered, staring at the torn purple fabric before raising her eyes towards Curie and the Junk Jet. “You fired _Sidney_ out of the _jet_ –“

Dogmeat whined softly, tapping her leg to show her the teddy bear, too.

“And _Rupert_?! Is anyone going to explain to me why I have to travel back to Nuka World for a new sloth?!”

The intruder cleared their throat before they removed their helmet.

Paladin Danse’s face was flushed, his eyes wide as Nora rounded on him.

“I heard Dogmeat howling, so I thought he might be in trouble. I… may have kicked down the door and charged up here, believing the civilian to be a raider you missed in the sweeps.

“I gave her ample time and warning to come out with her hands up!” He added quickly, gesturing towards Curie as though it were her fault.

“Monsieur Danse, from inside your helmet, you did _not_ sound like yourself _at all._ ” Curie pouted, folding her arms. “You were also speaking in a hostile manner, which led me to assume that you would shoot me on sight!”

Danse turned to frown at her before quickly averting his gaze again, his face turning red as a tato. It was at that moment that Curie realised that Preston and the militiamen were also looking around the room, wearing awkward expressions.

Nora turned back to face Curie, and her eyes widened.

“Curie… the robe…”

Curie glanced down and gasped, hurriedly drawing it closed again as Preston ushered his men back out of the room, deciding they weren’t needed.

“Curie, help yourself to one of my dresses,” Nora sighed, dropping the ruined toys to the floor before she ushered Danse and Dogmeat outside, closing the remains of the door behind them.

As Nora began arguing with Danse, their voices growing fainter as they walked down the stairs, Curie sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair.

It was not easy being human at _all._

 


End file.
